


A Sure Thing

by only_more_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Steve hates big parties; Tony loves Steve.





	A Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 500 Member Event at the MCU Stony Discord server for this prompt: "Take off the suit." The maximum allowed length is 501 words. Thank you for giving me a Stony home, Put on the Suit mods. <3

Tony scrubs at his hair with a towel before draping it around his waist. In their bedroom, Steve sits in the armchair that’s the perfect size for the both of them, clad in an undershirt, black socks, and boxer briefs. Eyeing the downward set of Steve’s mouth, Tony settles next to Steve, butt snug against his thigh, feet tucked over his lap. “$100 bill for your thoughts.”

Steve turns his head, eyebrow quirked. “You’re getting me all wet.”

“That’s what she said.” Tony gets an eye-roll for his trouble, but no smile. Time for the big guns, then. He tosses his towel on the floor, then slides onto Steve’s lap. “Better?” he asks, running a hand through Steve’s soft hair.

“No.” But Steve’s arms curl around Tony’s bare back; his chin hooks over his shoulder.

Leaning into Steve’s warmth, Tony asks, “What’s on your mind, sunshine?”

“The party.”

Ah. They have a gala to attend tonight—a benefit for cancer research.

“I never know how to act,” Steve mumbles at Tony’s shoulder.

“Be yourself.”

“I go to these things, and it’s like I can’t even remember who I am. I’m an idiot.”

Tony hears the frustration in Steve’s voice. He responds with his hand at Steve’s chin, tilting it up so he can see his eyes. “Don’t you talk about my amazing husband like that.” He sighs and cuddles Steve closer, rubbing circles on his back. “Stay here. Order samosas and lamb. Watch _Arrested Development_. I’ll be back in a couple hours.”

Steve’s body goes rigid. “No, I committed. It’s for a good cause. I’ll go.”

“Because you’re a good person.” Tony presses kisses to Steve’s forehead and cheeks. “Thanks. I know this is hard.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

“We’ll mingle and make small talk—”

“—I hate small talk.”

“Maybe dance a little—”

“—I can’t dance.”

“Yes, you can. You fight like you’re dancing. You’re that graceful, Steve.”  
  
“It’s not the same.”  
  
“Fine. Just put your arms around me and sway to the music.  You’ll be okay, honey.”

“I’ll hate every second.”  
  
“Maybe. But we’ll be together.”

“True.”

“If it’s that bad, we can always find a dark corner.”  
  
“Yeah?” Steve sucks, hard, at the turn of Tony’s throat.

“You trying to mark me?”

“Yes. Dark corner. Then what?”

Tony shrugs. “Then—say, you’re wearing the midnight-blue tux, right?”  
  
“Yeah.”

“Great. You don’t even have to take off anything. I’ll unzip your pants and blow you,” Tony says, deliberately casual. “I’ll work you with my mouth and tongue; you can fuck my throat till you come. No muss, no fuss.”

Steve cranes his neck, trying to catch Tony’s lips; Tony shifts so the kiss hits his cheek. “You’re a tease, Tony.”    
  
“I’m not teasing; I’m a sure thing. Baby, every time you look at me I want to lie back and spread my legs for you.”

“Now?” Steve says, pouting.

“Later, beautiful.” Tony smiles, rubbing his thumb over Steve’s pout. “Time to get dressed.”

“Will you do my bow tie?”  
  
“Always, sweetness.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Writing takes effort. If you feel up to it, please drop me a note. If not, I still hope you enjoyed this. Be well. Comments, kudos, etc. are cherished and oohed and aahed at. 
> 
> You can also find me at: [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Please note: 
> 
> If you don’t want a reply from me, for ANY reason, please feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond. :)


End file.
